Rin-negan Nohara
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: Anyone wonder why Rin has that name? Why? She's destined to have the Rinnegan! After Nagato accidentally revives Rin instead of Madara, Obito changes his way of thinking and the 2 friends go back to the village. But what has changed? It's been 15 years since they left. ObiRin.


"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

Unknown location.

"Do it for me, now!" Obito demanded.

"No, I won't! You cannot control me!" Nagato yelled back, Black Zetsu was on his right side trying to take control of him.

"Fine then. If you want to disobey me, I'll force you to obey me." Obito strengthens the power to black Zetsu.

"No, no! I won't!" Nagato struggled to not put his hands into a sign.

Konan frantically goes to help, but Obito smacks her down, "No! Don't give in! Please, don't revive him!"

"G-gedo art..." Nagato begins to do the jutsu.

"Yes...yes...yes... Do it now! Revive him!" Obito said insanely.

"I won't! If there's chance I won't revive him! Rinne...Rebirth!" The room became filled with green light. A coffin appeared out of the ground glowing a green energy.

"Yes, yes. He has been revived! HAHAHA, this world is over!" Obito said like a total maniac.

The coffin's door opened, revealing who was inside with glowing purple eyes, but it wasn't him...it was.

"R-Rin?"

"I'm back? Obito? Is that you?"

"Rin? But how? You did this, didn't you!"

"If there was a chance...I wouldn't revive him...you had other DNA on you...that was all I needed." Nagato said before fading, having used up all his power from the rinne rebirth.

"You fool! However, perhaps it's not a total loss..." Obito looked at Rin. She contained the same eyes as Nagato. "Rin...I've only imagined I'd see you again."

Konohagakure

It was early in the morning, a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki was alive and ready to begin his day furthering his ninja training, he ran down the streets jumping from building to building, trying to ignore the cold stares the villagers gave him. He had just been told that he's going to be in the chunin exams by his lazy and yet strong teacher, Kakashi Hatake. He already felt like he could train all day and not get tired, in a way that was completely true.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the village

Obito had just explained what had happened to Rin after her dead. In both the village and himself. However he did leave out the fact that he was attempting to rid the world of it's reality and was going to revive the most powerful, yet unstable shinobi in the history of shinobi. Rin was a little upset that Minato had died, but she got over it after awhile, seeing how she couldn't have done anything about it, it was the shinobi life.

The story went like this. When Obito supposedly died, Madara Uchiha saved him and tried to get him to do the eye of the moon plan. However Obito after witnessing Rin's death refused to even try to do the plan seeing how it would be too useless to try, and a dream-like Rin was nothing compared to the real one. It was basic logic that it wouldn't work, or it was merely a trap to further Madara's own ideals. So from that day, Obito took up a new alias to start a new life and began to work around eventually joining the Akatsuki to get information and then turn on them. Of course the majority of this story was twisted.

"So Obito. I've been dead for awhile now. It's a bummer that you're so old now. I mean, you're more like my sensei than my teammate." Rin said to her taller yet still similiar friend.

"I know, it's rather unfortunate that you're alive now. But I think this will make you feel a little better." Obito does some hand signs and he was covered in a quick puff of smoke, he suddenly appeared younger than he actually was. He was about 12-13 by appearance and still wore the same old clothes from his days as genin, topped off with some orange goggles on his Konoha forehead protector. His right eye was Mangekyou Sharingan and his left was a regular one with 2 tomoe.

"Wow, that's a nice transformation Obito!" Rin exclaimed.

"Actually, this transformation is much more advanced than normal. I can maintain it for very long periods of time." Obito explained. It was similar to Tsunade's transformation to appear younger than she normally was.

"How is that?"

"Well, I'm a lot more skilled than before." Obito didn't want to say, because Madara taught him how to do so.

"So Rin? When we get back to the village, you can't tell anyone that I'm actually 29 years old." Obito said.

"Oh, okay. But why Obito?"

"Well. Everyone assumed I died. I don't want anyone to know I've been alive all this time."

"But why not?"

"Because...well, it's just you're alive now and you're only 13 years old. It will cause much less commotion if I just say I got revived by the same method as you."

"Well, if that's what you want. I'll go with it."

"Thanks Rin."

"By the way Obito. Why are my eyes so odd?"

"Your eyes? They're Rinnegans."

"Rinnegan?"

"It's the eyes of the sage of six paths. I'm sure we read about him one day."

"Yeah, I remember." It was only during the academy long ago that Obito, Rin and Kakashi read about the sage of six paths in a scroll in the archives.

"Well, for why you have them, I'm really not sure."

"Do you know how the Rinnegan is awakened?"

"No, I don't. But it's said to be the strongest dojutsu in existence. Even to my Sharingan or Konoha's Byakugan."

"Well that's nice and all. But I'm not really a fighter, I want to be a medical ninja."

"Still, even medical ninja have to protect themselves somehow. I know a lot about the Rinnegan's abilities so I can teach you."

"Thanks Obito. And also, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"For ignoring you." Rin replied. "I chased after Kakashi so much, I never noticed how nice you were to me. I know you really like me, or at least used to."

"Don't worry Rin, I still like you, even if I'm an adult or child."

The 2 arrived at the gates of Konohagakure and paused before walking inside.

"Are you ready?" Obito took a deep breath.

"Yeah, let's go." Rin said, they held each others hands and went into the village that neither of them stepped on in years.


End file.
